


Tea for Tony

by joyful_soul_collector



Series: Irondad Oneshots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Parker, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/pseuds/joyful_soul_collector
Summary: Tony gets sick (but insists he isn't) and it's up to Peter to help him out
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884265
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	Tea for Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broskev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broskev/gifts).



> Inspired by some adorable fanart by [@broskepol](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/broskepol/628549733252841472)!

Peter knew exactly what was up the moment he walked in the room. Tony Stark doesn’t get sick, or at least that’s what he always told Peter. He believed it himself too, despite the fact that he was trembling under three sweaters and couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open for longer than five seconds. This was the same man that got Peter in trouble for patrolling with a sore throat. 

Though the thing that gave it away the most was mainly that Tony nearly passed out trying to fix DUM-E’s circuit board and Peter had to literally catch him before his head smacked the counter.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shouted, dropping his school books and grabbing Tony by the shoulders, forcefully standing him upright again. “Jesus christ, are you sick? Why are you up and working?”

“Peter, I have never been sick in my entire life,” Tony said, or rather, croaked. Peter had to hold in a laugh as the image of a grumpy bullfrog with sunglasses and a goatee popped into his head. 

“Uh huh, totally believe that. I think you’ve sweated right through that first layer,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

“I have _not_. Now turn up the heater to 95 and go do your homework.”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that. Is Rhodey home?” Peter asked, looking around and still partially holding up Tony. Tony sighed miserably and laid his cheek on Peter’s head. 

“He’s out on a mission,” he mumbled sadly. “I miss him.” Peter smiled sympathetically, giving Tony’s many-layered chest a pat. 

“Well, guess I’m on my own, huh?” Peter said, more to himself than to Tony. 

“You’re never on your own, Petey,” Tony mumbled, suddenly scooping him into a crushing hug. 

“GAH--Oh, thank you Mr. Stark. I meant more like no one is around to help me drag you to bed though, not like the ‘I’m all alone in the universe’ type way,” Peter said, but he hugged Tony back anyway. He heard Tony mumble something into his hair but couldn’t tell what it was. He just laughed and started walking towards the hallway, half-dragging Tony along. 

“Where we goin’?” Tony said, stumbling slightly as he lifted his face off Peter’s head. 

“ _You_ are going to bed--”

“I’m not sick--”

“--and _I_ am making you tea. Or maybe soup, have you eaten today? I know how you forget when Rhodey isn’t around,” Peter said, glancing at him. Tony’s face turned somber again as he answered. 

“I ate. Rhodey called me to make sure,” he said. Then he smiled, his bleary eyes closing. “He’s the best.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, I’m glad he did. Mainly because I can’t cook for shit and would probably burn it somehow,” Peter said, rounding the corner to the elevator. 

“It’s _soup_ , how could you burn that?” Tony said incredulously. 

“I’m a man of many talents,” Peter said, pressing the button for the living quarters. “I’m sure I could figure it out.”

“Nah, I bet you could make good soup. I believe in you,” Tony said, his voice slurring slightly. 

“Heh, thank you Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a snort, stepping out as the doors opened with a soft _ding_. But as soon as they made it to Tony’s bedroom, Peter was met with resistance. 

“Welp, the walk was fun but I think I’m all better now,” Tony said suddenly, stopping in his tracks and causing Peter to stumble. He still had an arm wrapped tight around Peter’s shoulders, leaning on him for support. 

“GAH--Oh really huh? You’re all good now?” Peter said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yep.”

“Uh huh. So if I were to wiggle out of your iron grip right now, you wouldn’t faceplant right on the floor? You would walk back to the lab all on your own?”

“Totally.”

“Alright then,” Peter said. He suddenly crouched, not low, but enough for Tony to cry out in surprise and lose his hold. He fell heavily on Peter’s back, arms falling over Peter’s shoulders. Peter grabbed his arms and straightened up again, lifting Tony off his feet. 

“AGH!” Tony yelled, and Peter winced at the loud croaking sound right next to his ear. “Put me down! I’m not sick!”

“No can do, Mr. Triple Sweaters,” Peter said, twisting and dumping Tony in a heap onto his bed. “Speaking of which, you better take those off. I’m gonna get you some extra blankets and tea instead.”

Tony pushed himself up and glared at Peter, blowing a hair out of his eyes. But it seemed the comfort of the bed was too tempting and he finally relented, giving a deep sigh as he sat up and started pulling off his sweaters. Peter took them and threw them in the laundry basket before grabbing an extra thick blanket from a closet in the hallway. 

Tony was shivering violently until Peter wrapped it around him and pushed his head against the pillow. 

“Now stay here. I’m gonna go get you some meds and some tea. You want a hot water bottle too?” he asked. 

“I’m not sick,” Tony mumbled. 

“Hot water bottle it is.”

“Mmph.” 

Peter laughed as he left the room, hurrying to the kitchen and filling up the kettle before setting it on the stove and turning it to high. Then he went to the bathroom and dug the hot water bottle and some pills out of the forgotten depths of the medicine cabinet. 

Peter pulled out his phone as he walked back to the kitchen, opening up messages to Rhodey. 

**Underoos** : Your boyfriend got himself a cold

 **NotTheIronPatriot** : Aw, poor guy. Remind him I’ll be home tomorrow morning for me?

 **Underoos** : I’m sure he already knows, he’s probably been counting down the hours. Thanks for reminding him to eat, he always forgets when no one is around

 **NotTheIronPatriot** : I knew he’d be alone for most of the day, I’d be a pretty crappy boyfriend if I just let him go hungry ;)

 **Underoos** : Haha, very true

The kettle whistled, startling Peter into almost dropping his phone. He pulled it off the heat and poured Tony a mug of peppermint tea. The smell made Peter want to gag but he knew it would help Tony’s cough and sore throat. Then he filled up the hot water bottle with the remaining water in the kettle before sending a final text. 

**Underoos** : Gtg give your grumpy boyfriend his tea now, wish me luck

 **NotTheIronPatriot** : Good luck, give him a kiss on the head for me???

 **Underoos** : Ew, no, his forehead is all sweaty. I’ll just tell him the tea was made with love or something

Rhodey responded with a rolling eyes emoji and Peter snorted, pushing his phone in his pocket. He picked up the mug, pills, and bottle and walked carefully to Tony’s room so as not to spill the hot tea on his hands. 

When he arrived he found Tony tossing and turning on the bed, mumbling under his breath. 

“I’m not sick. I’m too tough for this shit--” he cut off with a rattling cough, legs curled up to his chest. Peter gave a sympathetic smile. 

“I got you some tea, Mr. Stark,” he said. Tony rolled over, blinking blearily at Peter before carefully sitting up, the blankets still wrapped tight around him. 

“Thank you,” he croaked, poking a hand out of a small opening near his neck. 

“Be careful, it’s hot,” Peter said, handing it to him. Then Peter pulled the opening a little wider and slid the water bottle in, right against Tony’s chest. “That’ll keep you warm till your tea is cool enough to drink.”

“Oooh,” Tony said, curling around the warmth of the bottle. He smiled gratefully at Peter, something like pride in his eyes. “Have I ever told you you’re the kindest person in the world?”

“Aww, thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter said, turning a deep shade of red. He set the pills on the bedside table for Tony to take when his tea cooled. “I texted Rhodey and he told me to remind you he’s coming home tomorrow morning. Also told me to give you a kiss on the head but you’re all sweaty so that’s a hard pass. Tea was made with buckets of love though.”

“Excuse you, it is not _‘sweat’_ , it is _natural shine_ ,” Tony said, blowing on his tea. 

“It’s sweat. You’re a sweaty, sick man, who needs to drink his tea and go to bed.”

“I am not si--” he cut off with a bout of coughing, and Peter quickly took his drink so he didn’t spill it all over himself. When he finished he just sighed and took back his mug miserably. Peter decided not to correct him, knowing it was obvious enough. 

Instead he climbed onto the bed and sat next to Tony, turning on the large tv they’d spent many nights watching Star Wars on whenever Peter got nightmares. 

“What do you wanna watch? You get to pick today,” Peter said, reaching for a forgotten blanket that’d fallen on the floor and wrapping himself in it. Tony thought for a moment, taking his medication and resituating himself so that he and Peter were snuggled together. Peter didn’t mind. He rarely got sick anyway, so he doubted he'd catch Tony’s cold. 

“Planet of the Apes,” Tony muttered, taking a small sip of tea.

“That movie? Again?” Peter said. 

“Hey, I don’t say anything when you wanna rewatch Star Wars for the seventh time! And you said I could pick!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Fine, we’ll watch your monkey movie.”

“They’re _apes_!”

Tony and Peter both ended up falling asleep before the movie even ended, Tony exhausted from a long day of being sick, and Peter after the long week of school. And when they woke up the next day, Tony felt miles better, his kid was sleeping softly by his side, and he could hear Rhodey humming as he made a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Lemme know what you think in the comments and feel free to follow me on tumblr [@joyful-soul-collector](https://joyful-soul-collector.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
